Yami discoversWHIPPED CREAM!
by Kyoto Project
Summary: What happens when you cross Yami and whipped cream? Read n' find out!!!


G: Bored outta our heads, GET THE MEDS!!!   
T: AAAARRRGGGHHH! MEDIC! MEDIC! WE'RE SO BORED!  
K: Wouldn't it be easier to go and play the PS2?   
G&T: Oh, right.  
Yami Discovers...WHIPPED CREAM!!!  
  
It was a just another weekend in Domino where Yuugi and Yami were stuck in the game shop tending to the pesky window shoppers that never bought anything at all.   
They had been given the privilege of watching the shop while their grandpa was on another archeological dig in Egypt. Yami wanted to go with him, but he couldn't bear to leave Yuugi all alone for Ra knows how long. So, he was left with the option of pissing & moaning about missing the trip. Anzu hung around the outside of the shop for almost the whole day, singing about friendship and basically driving away customers with her annoying voice of doom!   
  
Yami: (shaking fist) GET AWAY YOU FU*KING HIPPIE!!!   
  
Anzu: NO WAY! I WANNA SING ABOUT FRIENDSHIP BECAUSE THAT'S THE ONLY THING I KNOW ABOUT!!! CUZ I'M TOO STUPID TO DO ANYTHING ELSE, EXCEPT WASTE MY AIR ON BLABBING ON ABOUT FRIENDSHIP ALL DAY!!!  
  
Yuugi: Hey Anzu, as long as you're gonna stand there singing all day, why don't you have some tea?   
  
Anzu: Yay! LALALALALALAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!!  
( SOME WINDOWS CRACK, HEADS BURST OPEN AND OTHER DISASTERS OCCUR!)   
  
Yami: (Whispers to Yuugi) Hunting rifle please.   
  
Yuugi: Hai! ( gives Yami rifle)  
  
Yami: (aims rifle, pulls trigger) GO TO HELL YOU TEN-CENT SLUT!!! (BLAM!)   
  
Anzu drops to the floor, but strangely no blood shows.   
  
Yami: Boy, killing Anzu can work up an appitite. I'm gonna go see if there's something to eat.  
  
Minutes later...  
  
Yami: (dramatic pose) NO! WE'RE OUT OF FOOD!   
  
Yuugi: Really? Let me see for myself.   
  
Yami: (checks the fridge again) Actually, I think I found something. A yellow box of white stuff. Hmm. (Prepares to taste the stuff)   
  
Yuugi: (flailing arms) NO YAMI! THAT'S-   
  
Yami: (hacks and coughs out white powder)   
  
Yuugi: -baking soda.   
  
Yami: WHAT THE HELL'S AN OPEN BOX OF BAKING SODA DOING IN THE FRIDGE!?   
  
Yuugi: It's there so the fridge doesn't smell bad.   
  
Yami: (pulls a can out of the fridge) What's in this can anyway?   
  
Yuugi: Oh goody! Whipped cream! (Shakes up the can)   
  
Yami: What's whipped cream anyway?   
  
Yuugi: Whipped cream is a great topping for desserts n' stuff! (Proceeds to spray some into his mouth)   
  
Yami: Give me some! (sprays some into his mouth)   
  
As soon as the cream hit his tongue, Yami stood rigid for a few moments. Then Yami actually threw himself out the window and began to sprint to the supermarket.   
Yuugi was puzzled as to why Yami did that, but as he was about to chase after his dark side, the phone rang.   
  
Yuugi: Moushi moushi? Hi there Jou-kun!   
  
Jounouchi: Yuugi! It's a disaster zone out here!   
  
Yuugi: Nani?   
  
Jounouchi: Turn on the news and you'll know soon enough.   
  
Yuugi turned on the TV and it all became clear.  
  
Anchorman: This just in, all the supermarkets in Japan have run out of whipped cream!   
Witnesses have seen a youth with spiky, tri-colored hair and a strange necklace run in and out of a supermarket with the store's whole supply of whipped cream! And to top all off, this same person has beat down Godzilla bare-handed, blown up Kaiba corp, and won a ten against one duel monsters game. Did we also mention that he's faster than a speeding bullet train, stronger than Godzilla, and can leap over Tokyo tower in a single bound?   
We now go live to Makashi Okomori at the Star market.   
  
Makashi: Thanks Pice'o Kraap, I'm with the victims of the infamous "whipped cream bandit." Tell me guys, how do you feel about HIM?   
  
Store owner: HE STOLE MY WHIPPED CREAM IN ABOUT TWO SECONDS FLAT!  
  
Seto: IF I FIND THE SUNUVABITCH, I'M GONNA RIP OFF HIS FOOT AND KICK HIS ASS WITH IT!!!   
  
Godzilla: I CAN'T BELIEVE I WAS BEATEN DOWN BY A MERE HUMAN!   
  
Duelists: WE CAN'T BELIEVE HE TOOK US ALL DOWN AT ONCE!   
  
Makashi: Police say that the suspect is on a dangerously unstable sugar high, and should be handled with extreme caution. A reward will be given to anyone who can stop this sugar-crazed blitzkrieg from swiping any more whipped cream. This is Makashi Okomori saying 'goodnight everyone'.   
  
Yuugi stood in shock as he pondered how the hell could he do all those things in a few hours. He got his jacket locked up the store and went to find Yami with Bakura's help.   
  
Meanwhile...  
  
All the shoppers in the market stared in amazement as they witnessed one of the most bizarre spectacles in their whole lifetimes. Yami was wearing a bandanna, holding a toy dart gun, and a cowboy hat as he held up a store clerk for...  
  
Yami: (shoving a toy gun up the clerk's nose) Your whipped cream, or your life!   
  
Clerk: What the fu*k?!  
  
Yami: I said, "your whipped cream or your life, Radammit!"   
  
Clerk: Sir you can't just stick a toy gun up my nose and expect me to give you whipped cream. You gotta buy the stuff with money.   
  
Yami: WELL SCREW YOU!!! I'M THE PHARAOH OF EGYPT, AND IF THE PHARAOH WANTS WHIPPED CREAM, THE PHARAOH GETS WHIPPED CREAM!!! NOW BE A GOOD LITTLE SLAVE AND GIVE IT TO ME, BEFORE I CAP YOU IN THE ASS!!!  
  
Then the riot police came to this awkward scene and surrounded the building.   
  
Chief: THIS IS THE POLICE! COME OUT WITH YOUR HANDS UP!   
  
Yami: NOT UNTIL I GET MY WHIPPED CREAM, YOU PIGS!!!   
  
Policeman #1: WAIT A MINUTE! DID HE JUST CALL US A BUNCH OF SWINE!?   
  
Policeman #2: YEAH, HE DID! LET'S KICK HIS ASS!  
  
Chief: HOLD YOUR FIRE! HE'S GOT A REAL GUN!   
  
Policeman #3: YOU MEAN THAT PIECE OF CHICKENSHIT PLASTIC HE'S HOLDING IS A GUN!?!  
  
Chief: (looks through his binoculars again) I guess you're right, AFTER HIM BOYS!!!  
  
Yuugi: STOP!!! DON'T HURT HIM! HE'S MY FRIEND!  
  
Chief: Hold everything!  
  
Yuugi: (uses puppy-eyes) Just let me speak to him please? I'll set Yami right.   
  
Chief: (breaks down) Okay then.   
  
Yuugi: Yami! It's me!   
  
Yami somehow snapped out of the sugar when he heard his name being called out by the melodious voice of his aibou. Then he suddenly felt two things, a headache from hell, and a frosty sensation of humiliation. Chiefly because he was holding a toy gun, and wearing a purple bandanna with matching cowboy hat, making a complete @$$ of himself in front of the shoppers in the middle of the store. Without a second thought, he ran outside into Yuugi's waiting arms.   
  
Yami: Oh Yuugi, I'm so sorry I ran out and did crazy stuff.   
  
Yuugi: It's alright Yami, you didn't know that the whipped cream had too much sugar.   
Now let's go home.   
  
Yami: I hear that! No more whipped cream for me!  
  
They walked back to the shop with their hands in each other's pockets.   
______________________________________________________________________  
  
FIN  
  
G: So guys, how'd you like that crazy story?   
  
T: We need feedback here!  
  
K: A review wouldn't be bad people! 


End file.
